resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Sentinel Program
, around Tac-Com in SRPA 3.]] The Sentinels are a group of elite human soldiers who are partially immune to the Chimeran virus. Overview The Sentinels are soldiers from previous military establishments from the United States Army and Marine Corps that are experimental byproducts of Project Abraham. Because of Project Abraham's experiments, they have been gifted with superhuman abilities that most Chimera display, such as abnormal strength, speed, stamina and limited regeneration. Most Sentinels seem to be on par with Hybrids in terms of physical attributes and have been shown to survive falls from great heights. They can essentially be described as being part human and part Chimera. For their abilities and immunity to the Chimeran virus, the Sentinels are specifically tasked with the most dangerous missions, as each Sentinel is said to be worth at least three US Rangers each, and even in death they could possibly claim hundreds of Chimeran lives. Sentinels operate in small squads of four, with one leader per squad; however, sometimes the squads are teamed up to take on particularly daunting missions (as is mostly the case in the book Resistance: The Gathering Storm). During their missions, Sentinels are usually supported by Black Ops soldiers. The main character of the first two Resistance games, Nathan Hale, is a member of the Sentinels during the events of Resistance 2, after being inducted into the program sometime after the events that occurred at SRPA Station Igloo. It is unknown how many Sentinels have survived throughout the course of the Chimeran War; the only known Sentinel to be alive at the end of Resistance 2 was Joseph Capelli. History Origins The first conception of the Sentinels was proposed on July 14th, 1948 by SRPA Tactical Ops. SRPA had sought to create a class of super-soldiers that are on par against the Chimera, and as well to find an immunity to the Chimeran virus which easily brought Europe's downfall.SRPA file TO447109 SRPA launched the creation of Project Abraham for this endeavored program. Backgrounds Project Abraham enlisted the candidates who are "capable soldiers with strong ties to country and honor." Though, the chosen were only told on the pretense that they were volunteered for a research in seeking a cure to the "European influenza" and all information about the Chimera were less informed. The soldiers that enlisted had their varying reasons for participating: many took part to escape their troubling circumstances, such as committing murder, committing assault and using participation to avoid going to prison and trying to pay back debt. Others who had enlisted "did it for their families", wanted to know what was happening in Europe, did it to accompany a friend who was taking part in it, and one already knew what the project's purpose was. The Project also offered $10,000 for anyone who wanted to enlist. Given the dangers of the experiment the candidates were left with the others as a selected audience chose who should be injected. The outcomes were mostly fatalities after being experimented led to severe body mutations, while others fell into comas. Following the events of Project Abraham on December 15th, 1950, the survivors were placed in SRPA to begin immediate Sentinel training.SRPA file NB52703A10 The Sentinel Program being sedated as standard protocol for reclamation.]] SRPA released many of the surviving candidates into their respective military while under clandestine observations until being reclaimed after being exposed to the Chimeran virus when sent into combat. On July 13th, 1951 SRPA Executive Director Lyle K. Parsons ordered the reclamation of all surviving test subjects of Project Abraham to be analyze should the threat of further transformation, such as the case of Jordan Adam Shepherd, who transformed into the Chimeran entity known as Daedalus.Intel 2, Memorandum Black Ops teams were sent to retrieve the subjects and mandatory administered sedatives on them as a precaution given their and their superiors' lack of acknowledge of how far the virus had progressed. The soldiers were then taken to the nearest SRPA base where doctors would examine them for at least two days until being fully allowed to joined the Sentinels. Positions Each Sentinel has varied military specialties to choose from such as being a demolitionist, technician, sniper, recon, guide, medic, aircraft pilot, intelligence, Non-Commissioned Officer, team leader, overall leader. Teams With those jobs chosen SRPA then had to come up with teams that had a variety of people of different specialties and also, most importantly, a strong team leader. One of the reasons why the first Sentinel mission dubbed 'the Maiden Voyage of the Sentinels' failed was because the leader of Alpha Team let the others make the decisions and argue over them causing confusion. Inhibitor Despite the Sentinels' immunization to the Chimeran virus, their condition is simply stalling their transformation into Chimera. Therefore, under SRPA Code 760-B, all Sentinels are required to be inoculated daily with clinical inhibitor treatments to keep the virus under control.Intel 6, Technical Document Sentinels are also employed with I-Packs which administers an aerosol version of the inhibitor when the user inhales through the nose connected to the Pack, should a Sentinel in question is not near a licensed SRPA inhibitor clinic due to military action. Every so often the I-Pack will deplete and Sentinels are required to visit the nearest SRPA base for treatment. Psychiatry Each Sentinels are checked by their personal psychologists and physicians in order for them to make sure that each Sentinel stayed mentally stable, which was made more difficult because of the fact that every Sentinels were prone to injuries associated with inhibitor shots. The many mental instability among the most Sentinels who struggled to cope beside combat related stress is the fact that they were cut off from their families and anyone close to them given the absolute government secrecy of the Sentinels. Punishment The Sentinels reserved the same military discipline from regular soldiers in the armed forces. As the case of Joseph Capelli for his belligerent personality and mild assault streak, resulted him in numerous suspensions, brief imprisonments, and a rank demotion. Also, given the Sentinels' secrecy from the public and are listed as deceased, Sentinels are given a Code of Zero Tolerance from ever directly contacting the public, and even from their families. In the case of Benjamin Warner, he was given several citations for contacting his family and was lastly detained in the brig when leaving his post for almost personally meeting his family. Given the rising situation of the Chimeran War, many Sentinels had their sentenced reduced due to their abilities and needs in the battlefield. Known Operations *Battle of Fort Anchorage - Date unknown. (Between December 1950 - January 1951) - Alpha Team - Mission Successful. *Operation Bellerophon - February 13th 1951 - Kilo Team - Mission Unsuccessful. *Operation Icarus - November 1st 1951 - Bravo Team - Mission Unsuccessful. *Battle of Bear Butte - November 16th 1951 - Echo Team and other Sentinels - Mission Successful. *Operation Iron Fist - November 28th 1951 - Echo Team - Mission Successful. *Battle of Adams/Wabash station - December 3rd 1951 - Echo Team - Mission Successful. *Operation Iron Hand - July 25th 1952 - Echo Team - Mission Successful. *Operation Kodiak - October 11th 1952 - Echo Team - Mission Successful. *Operation Charon - November 2nd 1952 - Echo Team - Mission Successful. *Operation Frozen Fortress - November 11th 1952 - Echo Team - Unknown. *Assault in Bend, Oregon * - December 8th 1952 - Alpha Team - Mission Unsuccessful. *Eliminate a conversion center in New York City * - Between 15 - 20th December 1952 - Charlie Team - Mission Successful. *Assault on a Chimeran communications array in Montana * - December 31st 1952 - Delta Team - Unknown. *Battle for the Holar Tower - May 17th 1953 - All Sentinels - Mission Unsuccessful. *Operation Black Eden - June 26th 1953 - Echo Team - Mission Successful. *Assault on the New York Tower * - July 4th 1953 - All Sentinels - Mission Unsuccessful. - the battles with the symbol * means operations that are not named. Known Sentinels Others This is a known list of possible Sentinel candidates who didn't survive the events of Project Abraham or etc. *Captain Frank Gennaro - Committed suicide when his body was burning up due to high metabolism after injected with the Chimeran virus. *1st Lieutenant Glenn Khaner - Suffocated by extra tissue which was formed. *Lieutenant Kenneth Danby - Col. D. Peterson demanded the release of Danby to his base in Bryce Canyon, Utah and avoiding the injection. *Sergeant Channing Brown - His internal organs liquidfied. *Sergeant Keith Oster - Oster threatened to kill the doctor who was to inject him with the Chimeran Virus and was forced to be killed in self-defense. *Private Jordan Adam Shepherd - Mutated into Daedalus. List of Known Teams *Alpha Team *Bravo Team *Charlie Team *Delta Team *Echo Team *Foxtrot Team *Haymaker Team *Kappa Team *Kilo Team *Lima Team Trivia *In Resistance: Retribution's infected mode, James Grayson and Roger Cosby were reported to have been given the injection which makes Humans turn Sentinels by Lt. David LaSalle of Specter Team. But given infected mode is non-canon, they can't be added to the list of known Sentinels. *Out of the 39 official Sentinels that are known as of now, 30 are known to have died.All Sentinels with unknown statuses they are presumed dead or alive Sources Category:Sentinels Category:Factions Category:Resistance 2